Resident Evil Type2
by Reece1
Summary: Based after the events of Code: Veronica. Claire, Chris, Rebecca and Barry are all going home, and are trying to put their horrifying past behind them. But something will stop them...Rated PG13 for violence and gore. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is a story that I have been writing for quite some time now, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. So there.  
  
RESIDENT EVIL TYPE.2  
  
Claire Redfield was one of the survivors of the Rockfort Island incident, not forgetting the huge incident in Raccoon City, the incident that began the torturous nightmare that would change the lives of many. No one will ever forget that incident. Chris Redfield, the older brother of Claire, also survived both incidents. Now they, along with Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton, are heading back home to start over. But they are about to take a turn for the worse...  
  
It had been a nightmare for all of them. Claire, Chris, Rebecca and Barry. They had been through so much the past few months. Not to forget Claire's loss back on Rockfort Island. She had lost her good friend Steve Burnside, courtesy of Alexia Ashford. Thankfully, Chris killed her, and she deserved it greatly. But now the four friends are going home, to at least try to leave their insane past behind them. They have boarded a plane, a V-Tol, all because Barry had the decency to keep his phone with him. Rebecca and Chris never had one. They had boarded the plane and were ready to go home and rest.  
  
For once.  
  
They were at least a quarter of the way there by now. Barry was locked up in the Pilots' section, controlling the V-Tol. Claire, Chris and Rebecca were sitting in the cockpit, talking about everything that had ever happened since the T-virus had gotten loose. They were still wondering if the T-virus was ever actually eliminated completely, or was it still out there, mutilating innocent citizens. They hoped not, and the subject switched to that of the Nemesis. Chris brought it up. He explained that he had received an email from his friend Jill Valentine a few months ago, explaining that she had been trapped in Raccoon City. She said that now it had been infected by T-virus, and that zombies and other mutants were roaming around. She also noted about a large mutant, larger than any she had faced before. She revealed that it was called the Nemesis, and that it had killed Brad Vickers. It was a dangerous creature, and she told him that she hoped he did not have to face it himself. She said that she had resigned from S.T.A.R.S, and refused to explain why. She told them she would see them all soon, wished him and the others all the best and to not come after her. When Chris finished, Claire said that she had also seen a large mutant in Raccoon City, which she had named Mr. X. She wondered if it and the Nemesis were the same. Well, whatever it was, they all hoped that they didn't have to face it. They were all quiet. Then the plane gave a soft judder, but no one thought anything of it. They began to talk about how happy they would all be once they got home. Just as Rebecca was explaining her old home back in Raccoon City, the plane gave an unhealthy groan from its engine. The three looked at each other worriedly. They hurried into the plane and began banging on the door to the Pilots' section to ask Barry what was wrong. But the door was unfortunately soundproof, and Barry could not hear the frantic banging. He was too busy trying to regain control of the plane anyway.   
  
Claire and Rebecca continued to bang on the door while Chris grabbed the radio, which Barry had left on one of the seats with the rest of their stuff. He tried to tap into the same frequency as the planes radio, but it seemed that there was no connection.   
  
If there's no connection, could that mean that the controls are out too?  
  
Rebecca stopped pounding on the door and rung her sore hands in the air. The plane was still shaking violently as Claire continued to pound on the door, unaware that Rebecca had given up. She soon stopped after realizing it was no good, and cradled her throbbing hands just as Rebecca was doing. Then the plane tilted downwards, and Claire, Chris and Rebecca all lost their balance and crashed into the door to the Pilot section. They all tried to regain their balance but to no avail. The plane continued to tilt until it was almost vertical, and soon the front of the plane smashed into whatever it was they where above. And then all was dark before they had even finished crashing.  
  
I know that there isn't any dialogue in this chapter, and there is no gore yet, but the next chapters will be much better, trust me. Please review! No bitchiness, but I will accept constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Claire woke up in total darkness.   
  
She was slightly unaware of where she was, but she did remember the crash. Well, what she'd heard of it anyway. She didn't know where the others where, how badly the plane was damaged (although she was sure it was beyond repair) and how badly she and the others were damaged. She tried to move, but she had either broken all of her limbs or she was in shock, and she didn't feel broken. She tried again, and slowly, she lifted up into a sitting position. She could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain overhead, and a quiet breeze washing over. It was raining, that much was true, but Claire didn't feel cold. She was shaking though, but only because of the shock. After getting her brain into gear, she searched her pants pocket for her lighter, which Chris had given back to her. He had explained about Rodrigo, and how he died. And with all that had happened with Steve, she was extremely saddened that he had gone too.   
  
But, as painful as it was to admit, that was then. Now she had to do everything she could to make sure that the others were OK. She flipped the lid open on the lighter and thumbed the wheel. Small orange sparks jumped in the lighter and a bright yellow flame burst out through the darkness. Claire winced at the sudden light and moved it around. The first unconscious other she found was Rebecca. Claire shook her until she woke up. Rebecca was a little frightened; this was notable from the tone in her voice. Claire quickly explained to her what had happened, and they searched for Chris. They found him a short way from where they had been laying, and were happy to find that he was Ok, and had only hit his head slightly. They all embraced at their survival, but soon remembered Barry. They couldn't get to him. How could they check if he was all right?  
  
They all tried to smash the door down, but there was too much damage done. Besides it was too strong anyway. Chris turned to Claire and Rebecca.  
  
"We've gotta find a way in there," he said. "You two go outside and see if there are any holes made from the crash. I'll stay in here and keep trying at the door. Maybe I can bust a hole big enough to get through with my handgun."  
  
Claire looked back at him "But Chris, the door is reinforced. There's no way your handgun will be able to penetrate it."  
  
"Well we've gotta try something. I'm not going to lose Barry, got that? I'm running out of options here, Claire."  
  
Rebecca looked on as the siblings looked at each other in despair.  
  
"Claire, Chris is right. We don't have any other solutions available to us right now. He may as well try."  
  
Claire looked at Rebecca and, seeing that she was right, gave in to Chris's idea.  
  
"Ok, we'll go outside and see what we can do," Rebecca said calmly. "And you just keep trying at the door."  
  
Chris nodded, and Claire did the same. The two women searched for the door while Chris looked for his handgun, hoping that it hadn't fallen down some crack.  
  
Claire and Rebecca found the mutilated handle sticking out from the door at an awkward angle. Claire grabbed it and twisted it as hard as she could. She then signaled to Rebecca to take the lighter. She gripped the handle with two hands and twisted even harder. The damaged metal pole finally gave way as it turned and with a metallic click opened the door.   
  
Claire and Rebecca stepped outside. The hard rain hammered down on them and a cool breeze swept over them. They appeared to have crashed on some isolated island.   
  
Great, Claire thought. Another island.  
  
She and Rebecca looked around. Lots of tall dark trees towered over them, looking ghostly in the rains haze. The cool breeze washed over them, driving the rain directly into them. Rebecca turned to Claire.   
  
"Let's go and check the front of the wreck."  
  
Claire nodded and they both jogged to what appeared to be the front of the damaged plane. As Claire had expected, it was beyond repair.   
  
At the front of the plane (it was fairly clear that this was the front as it was the only side which appeared to be in the soft mud) some of the trees had been taken down, and by the way they had landed it looked as if they may have left some gaping holes in the hard iron of the plane. Claire turned to Rebecca and told her what she was going to do "I'm going to go check around the other side. You stay here and see if you can find anything under some of the lighter debris."  
  
Rebecca gave her the thumbs up and Claire turned to go round to the other side. As she passed the mangled door she could hear some muffled handgun shots from Chris. She shuddered slightly because it reminded her of all of the previous incidents which had happened to her and the others.  
  
The other side of the plane was almost completely covered with broken trees. Claire sighed and walked forward. She looked around for an opening in the tangled tree heap, and climbed through it carefully. She hoped that it didn't all of a sudden decide to collapse on her. She used her limbo skills to weave through the thick trees until she could smell burning rubber. Claire wasn't all too brilliant at navigating by smell and it was way too dark to see anything, so she carried on with her blind search. The harsh gritty dirt from the trees bark flaked off into Claire's eyes and mouth. She had to stop every now and then to rub her eyes or spit out dark brown muck. The thick hot smell became much stronger, giving Claire a headache, and she could soon hear the silenced crackling of fire. She climbed about until the smell was unbearable and the sound was less muffled, and she could in fact see a soft orange haze not far in front of her. A comforting warmth hugged her and she knew, right there and then, she had found what she was looking for. She clambered towards it and what used to be comforting warmth was an intense heat. Soon the tangled labyrinth of dead trees ended, and Claire found herself looking at something of a nightmare.  
  
It was the Pilots' section. A tremendous amount of metal had been ripped away in the crash, and fire was dancing on the trees and some of the planes controls. And there, in the pilots seat, was Barry's limp body. He was sprawled over the controls in an awkward position, his right hand twisted around his seat, his left still clutching the gear stick. He was bleeding and unconscious. Claire gasped and hurried to his aid. She rested her right hand on his left shoulder and shook him lightly, calling his name.  
  
"Barry! Barry! Oh god, please answer me Barry!"  
  
She moved her index and middle fingers under his chin and felt for his pulse. Only a few light beats trembled against Claire's fingers. She scanned the inside of the Pilots' section for any medical equipment, but if there were any before it had now been burned in the crash. Remembering that Rebecca was the medic for S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team, Claire climbed to her feet and cupped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Rebecca! Rebecca come here quickly!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The rain was falling harder now. The breeze had turned into a harsh gale, and Rebecca was chilled to the bone. She had agreed with Claire to stay on her current side and search for any openings into the Pilots' section. She was pulling some broken twigs away from part of the plane when she heard someone calling her from the other side of the wreck.   
  
That's Claire, she thought worriedly to herself. Is she all right?  
  
Rebecca tried calling back, but Claire obviously couldn't hear her. She ran round to the other side of the damaged and saw a huge muddle of fallen trees blocking her way.  
  
Where the hell is she?  
  
Beginning to get seriously worried, Rebecca called to her. It was a great relief to hear Claire's voice calling back to her.  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Claire, where are you, are you OK?" Where is she?  
  
"Rebecca, you need to come here quickly."  
  
Rebecca was clueless as to how exactly she would get to her.  
  
"How? There's a whole bunch of trees blocking me."  
  
"You'll have to come through. There should be an opening somewhere. It's quite small though!"  
  
Rebecca searched the mound of dead prickly trunks until she saw the opening. It was small, like Claire said, but it was big enough. She put her right leg through first and then climbed in. It was just like a children's climbing frame, the sort where you had to get through all of the holes and climb the bars to get to the other side. Finally she reached Claire. And then she saw Barry. And all hope faded. 


End file.
